After All
by midnighdiamond
Summary: A quick fanfic that i wrote (the song does not belong to me) So what if Pink diamond was white diamond's daughter that only she knew about, visiting an old place grieving singing White diamond as a mental break down
1. Chapter 1

"how is the rebellion" White diamond asked walking up to Blue in yellow "White" Blue nearly choked tears forming in her eyes. White scoffed and looked at what they were reading a report

"my diamonds Pink diamond is gone she's been shattered by a rose quartz she is gone" the report read

Blue diamond grabbed yellow hugging as she sobbed into Yellow's shoulder "oh yellow how could we let this happen" She said white diamond looked as if she seen a ghost

"order an evacuation in two hours have the diamond cannons ready" White diamond said as she wiped tears from her eyes. They then walked down to a large bay were a giant crane was moving three cannons Blue diamond cannon had two sea horses on the side with blue shards around the exit of the blast. Yellow diamond's canons were a lot different it was yellow with zap marks on the side. White diamond stood out the most being the largest with a boar like tusk next to the exit for the blast it was also bulky enough to withstand blast from other gem cannons.

: the cannons are ready" a technician said white watched as the bay doors started opening she extended her hand as her cannon started to charge up.

In the main control room

An undercover gem watched as they started to aim for the earth she walked over to the console and cut the power to the cannons

In the bay area

White diamond looked at the cannons noticing they were down

"do we wait for them to come back online?" Blue asked "No" White diamond voice was broken with rage and despair white diamond raised her hand her claw like fingers emitting a dark aura the others followed her using their powers to oblyrate every gem on the planet.

Time skip

"my diamond" A peridot came running in. white diamond turned her head

"Leave" white said hissing. the Peridot closed her mouth and walked out. Leaving white in her room it was the size of a ballroom her bed was in the center with a white canopy.

"pink my daughter how could I let this happen" white thought. Her version of grieving was different from the others Yellow berried her self in work blue started to mourn

White sat in her room for days taking her gloves on and off her hair crown sat on her dresser allowing her hair to fall.

"pink" she said again she laid back on her bed. Thinking how she could have prevented this her demise.

"I should have waited until you matured "she said.

White diamond closed her eyes thinking of her little daughter pink,

"mama" came running up to White diamond as she shrunk down to her size,

"what is it my flower" she said lifting pink up "put me down" she huffed White released her looking at her tuffs of hair

"when do I meet the other Diamonds?" Pink asked "what" white said

"the gems looking over me said there are other diamonds like you and I'm wondering am I a diamond?" Pink asked

"you are I think your not ready to lead" She said looking away "why not "She said

"your young" White diamond said, "can I at least watch you do the diamond thing" Pink said grinning

"fine but one thing" She said

"anything" Pink said "you can't let the others know I'm your mother and you can't call me mother only White diamond is that clear" she said

Pink looked wide eyed at first, she then nodded.

White diamond then opened her eyes

Tears streaked down her face

"white diamond" She could hear Pink she sat up and opened her door only to find she was still gone

She sighed walking away from her door she grabbed her cape and clipped it on and slid on her crown and walked out leaving her room for the first time for 500 years.

She walked down the halls

"my diamond" Her gems bowed to her she didn't say a word walking to her main area which was a plain room a few throw pillows next to her chair which had dust build up she sighed ignoring the dust knowing it was going to be a pain trying to get out her outfit.

Incoming call

White opened the tab and saw Yellow diamond on the other side

"finally, "she said 'when are you planning to return?" Yellow asked "we all have to move- "She stopped a throbbing feeling forming in her head Yellow diamond clenched the side of her head

"Knock it off" she groaned white diamond released the pain from Yellow diamond's head

"what was that for" She snapped

"never tell me to move on" she said as she ended the call. And got up she walked down the halls of her palace yellow had hers Blue had hers

White looked out the window were Pink diamond's palace stood withered by age. With a flash she appeared.

The images of Pink running around her palace her pearl right behind her.

"What would a mother not do for her child What lengths would a mother not go There's a bond that exists between mother and child with no end to how strong it can grow It's a promise for life between mother and child It begins from the moment of birth And you're shaken to your soul With an ache you've never known And you look into their eyes And find you're looking at your own " White diamond sung a as she continued to see pink running around her bright smile

"one day this will be mine" She laughed "your right my diamond" the pearl said.

And there's a pain you can't imagine A special kind of torture you can feel A cut that bleeds from somewhere deep inside you A past regret you cannot heal And no one guesses all the while you're praying That screaming little stranger in your arms Might just grow up and save you after all Might just grow up and save you after all

White diamond then stopped seeing the visons as she now saw the bleak palace with dirt build up floral designs on the floor.

"What would a mother not do for her child What heights would a mother not climb There's a bond that exists between mother and child and it only gets deeper with time It's a promise for life between mother and child and to break it there's no greater pain and you're shaken to your soul with an ache you can't erase." White diamond sung as she looked at the diamond symbol on the wall she pressed her hand on pink's and fell to her knees

Tears started to pour down her face

"Like the tears you've never cried but still keep scrubbing off your face Cause there's a pain you can't imagine The type that keeps you wide awake That somehow turns to bold determination That you won't ever make the same mistake And so you vow to feed your little future Assuring that her talents poise and charm Might just grow up and save you after all Might just grow up and save you after all" she sung standing back up she wrapped her arms around her self tears flooding her face

"Some dreams they die upon the vine Some they never have a chance Sweeter than the sweetest wine That mine becomes the queen of France" she said removing her hands allowing them to dangle at her side

White diamond looked at the floor again

The memory of telling the others about her

"pink diamond will be the diamond that holds home world together" Past version of her said

White then turned around

"And it's relief you can't imagine It's filling every sinew bone and nerve To know that you can get out of this hellhole And finally live the life you deserve And as you leave the past you knew would haunt you And all of the regret you didn't show Might just grow up and save you after all Might just grow up and save you Might just grow up and save you after all " she said

"great song" Yellow made her presence know "snap out of it pinks gone we need to move on" she said

White diamond clenched her hands she dashed at Yellow an slammed her against a wall

"What would a mother not do for her child What lengths would a mother not go There's a bond that exists between mother and child... Ah, but then again How would you know?" she said.


	2. A mother is forever

"white diamond Pink's ship as returned "a gem came into the room to see White standing she looked up a giant bottle of black nail polish.

"send my pearl here" she said standing straight "yes my diamond" she said her body trembling.

"send for pink" she said getting up.

White walked to her throne room the see Yellow.

"I didn't ask for you" White said. "white calm down, Pink has a son he calls himself Steven" she started when white dashed at her

"Pink is only a child" she said before throwing Yellow out her palace.

At pink's ship

"so, mom has a palace" Steven grinned looking at Blue she nodded.

"it's been quite some time" Blue said "how bad can white be" Connie questioned.

"let's just head to her palace" Blue said holding her hand out.

time skip

White's palace was a mess from its old glory the giant pillars that stood in the court yard was now broken and cracked. She pushed the two grand doors opened the front room was disheveled there were broken helmets

"white diamond hasn't kept this place up" Amethyst said. They continued to walk the palace felling as if something from a horror movie.

"white" Blue said running up to her to see Yellow pushed against a wall White held her by the neck with her claw like flinger digging into her neck

"Blue, where's Pink" White said

"I'm pink diamond" Steven said white looked at him she held yellow by the neck smile forming on her face

"you're not her" White screamed the gems dropped to their knees.

Steven's P.O. V  
I looked up at white my head was throbbing

Then everything went black

I was in the astral plane I could see White's metal form her arura was broken as if screaming for help I tried to get closer, but it felt like ice nothing I did to get through to her worked.

"you think you could get into my head" her voice echoed I turned to see her glaring at me "your rose quartz the gem stone you shattered my daughter" she said her voice searing to a screeching

I shot up to see a room.

"Our baby" A voice that belonged to white diamond a taller diamond stood next to her he had curly hair that was red.

"she's not breathing" he said touching a thing in the blankets I walked up to them and floated up to see a baby version of mom.

"they were right she needs a gem" he said "red I can't lose you" white held his arm

"White diamond promise me you'll keep our starlight safe" he said she nodded "red this is pink" she added

Red placed his forehead to the baby version of my mom a bright glow when it was over the room was different it was the moon base white stood

"that's what you took from me" White diamond said I stepped back trembling

"your friends this little rebellion ends with you being shattered "she yelled

NO One's P.O. V  
Steven shot up "what happened" he questioned "you passed out" Connie said hugging him

White diamond charged

"red wouldn't won't you to kill Pink" Steven stood up white then stopped

"what do you know tell me, after all I am her mother the person," She stopped

"I'll rip your gem from your body, I will bring back my daughter." She said

Steven clenched his gem a pink portal appeared behind him he ran through it with everyone on his tail

"Rose's room" Pearl said

"why are we here" Yellow said before White charged at her knocking her down Blue started to glow light blue orbs appeared and started to shoot at her

"Steven do you have a plan" Connie said in semi panicked voice. He opened his mouth to speak his gem started to glow red appeared his dark eyes glowing

"white stop" he said white diamond looked up at him the illusion of him. She dropped blue

"is this some kind of joke" she shouted tears started to run down her face

"Rose quartz I won't be swayed by a fake" she shouted

"white "red said even though she was right it was a fake him.

"please you won' t listen to them listen to me." He said white wanted to fall to her knees

"I lost You I lost Pink I lost everything I will not lose myself in the attempt to kill you" She shouted charging at Steven the illusion of red grabbed her.

Connie whispered into Steven's ear

Red planted a kiss on white's forehead

"let them talk please" he said white stopped moving

"you're not real, it's a fake version of you but I'm desperate to see you even if it's a fake" she said

"I'm just trying to avenge my child" she said falling to her knees the gems surrounded her.

"white the boy has Pink's aura" Blue said.

White didn't move her face held not emotion.

"you have two seconds to explain" she said

One Hour later

White diamond looked at Steven ready to kill him

"if you are her son then so be it" she said, "wait if your Pink's mom that makes you Steven's grandma" Amethyst said

"really Amethyst" Pearl said

White stood up and left opening a diamond shape doorway he allowed the others to leave the room he then followed white.

He walked alone down a giant corridor the walls were pink with faded vines.

"all this, the effort "White said she held a single rose.

"you didn't think we listen." She said to herself

"your son is nothing like you he never will replace you he "she stopped when Steven blurted in, "I don't want to be her I won't replace her I am my own person".

"Steven you sound so much like Red" she said.

"you do have her eyes" She said shrinking down. "this is her palace Red changed it just for her." She said

"I know my mom did things but." Steven was cut off

"Steven, like you said your not Pink no can be like her" white said holding the rose to her chest

"every rose has it's thorns each one hurts in a different way" she said "every rose will wilt" she said


End file.
